


Falling Forever (A Rizzles Fic)

by MzIndyBabii



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzIndyBabii/pseuds/MzIndyBabii
Summary: Jane and Maura's friendship seems blurred. Everyone notices it and it won't be fixed until they admit something to one another. They are both falling in love. Will they figure it out? Will they fall forever?
Relationships: Charles "Casey" Jones/Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jack Armstong, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 10
Kudos: 394





	1. Nothing Normal About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rizzles! I wanted them to be together on the show. Feel free to comment. This is a work in progress. Feedback is welcomed!

It's cold. Her head is pounding. Her body is aching. She opens her eyes slightly but quickly closes them back. The lights are too bright. She feels a hand caress her arm. She opens her eyes again. Maura is right there sitting at her bedside. She was expecting her Ma, but Maura is always a pleasant sight to see. She winces. The trauma her body suffered while trying to protect a witness has her sore. She looks over at a quiet Maura then she grabs her stomach. "The baby?" She says. "I'm sorry Jane." Maura says with sadness on her face. Jane is heart-broken, but she doesn't want Maura to see it. She just closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep. Maura gets in bed with her and wraps her into her arms. Jane can't hold it in anymore. She's crying. Maura holds her tighter. "I got you Jane." Maura whispers. Tears falling from her eyes too. Jane's heart is suddenly racing, and she doesn't understand why. It's just Maura.

Angela is standing at the door staring at the two women. She loves how Maura is always there for her daughter. Maura feels like her daughter too. "Hey Janie!" They hear from the door. They both jump. They are a bit startled. "Hey Ma." Jane replies. Her and Maura both wipe the tears from their eyes. Angela goes and holds Jane's hand. She tells her how sorry she is about the baby. Angela was more excited about the baby than Jane, so this is killing her inside. But she has to be strong for her daughter.

Frankie walks in and Jane lets out a deep sigh. She loves her family, but she doesn't need them all hovering over her at once. "You okay?" He asks. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." He shakes his head and replies, "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't worry? I'm so sorry, Janie." She gives him a small smile. They are all in mourning. Everyone was so happy about the baby. Jane now wishes she hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy. They just lost Frost and now the baby.

Jane spends the night in the hospital but the next day she talks the doctor into letting her go home. The doctor agreed but her home for at least a week has to be Maura's house. Maura already has the guest room made up for her. There was no way she was letting Jane go home alone. Neither was Angela. Jane is still very sore. She wants to jump back into work but the doctor refuses to sign off on it. Her body neither her mind is ready for her to go back to work. Jane cries when she's alone. Her heart aches. She didn't realize how much she wanted the baby until now. She doesn't notice, but Maura is standing in the doorway watching her. "Are you going to tell Casey?" Maura asks Jane. Jane gets irritated. She doesn't want to think about Casey right now. She hated his reaction to her pregnancy news. "He didn't care that I was pregnant, he won't care that the baby's dead." She says harshly. Maura is sorry she asked. She walks over and lays in bed with Jane. "What do you need from me?" Maura asks then she starts spouting out all kind of scientific data about how to get over a loss. Jane just snuggles into Maura's arms. Maura stops talking and holds her friend tight. She has butterflies. Lately, being around the brunette has her feeling different. She doesn't know what the feeling means but she knows she has to be Jane's rock right now. That's all that matters. "I love you, Jane." She whispers. But Jane has fallen asleep.

The next day Maura is in the kitchen making breakfast when Jane walks in. "How did you sleep?" Maura asks. Jane lies. She tells Maura that she slept great, but truth is she didn't sleep. Maura knows it because for most of the night she sat outside of her guest room's door listening to her best friend cry. She wanted to go in and make things better, but she didn't know what to do or say. "Glad you got some sleep." Maura says. Jane stares at her. She knows Maura doesn't believe her, but she appreciates Maura not pushing her to talk. "Real food." Jane says with a giggle. Maura rolls her eyes. "Everything I feed you is real food. It's usually just healthier." Jane sits at the counter and Maura reaches her a plate. They don't talk. They just enjoy breakfast and the company of one another.

"Good Morning girls." A bright-eyed Angela says. She walks over and gives her Janie a kiss. Then fixes a plate and sits with her two girls. "Busy day?" Jane asks Maura. Maura is up getting her stuff together for work. Jane is always trying to get Maura to tell her about cases. "No. It's been quiet." Maura says but Jane knows she's lying. "Has the mail come?" Angela stares down into her plate of food. She knows Jane is waiting on a letter to be cleared for work. A letter she got out of the mail and hid. She thinks her daughter needs more time to relax. To mourn. Maura gets a call and has to leave. But before she does, she asks if her friend is okay and then places a kiss on Jane's face right at the corner of her mouth. Jane stays quiet. Angela's eyes grow big. But doesn't seem like Maura thinks much of it. She says bye and leaves for work.

Angela is staring at her daughter. She knows even though that kiss wasn't directly on Jane's lips, it threw her daughter for a loop. Jane seems confused. She finally looks up and sees that her Ma is staring. "What was that?" She asks. Still stunned. Her and Maura are close, but that kiss felt different. Real different. A girlfriend kind of different. "She cares about you Janie. She's worried about you. She just wants to do everything in her power to make sure you're okay." Angela tells her daughter.

Later that evening, Maura comes home exhausted. All she wants to do is kick off her heels and relax. It's been a long day. She goes to check on Jane before heading to her room for a bath. She's about to knock when she hears Jane's whimpers. She opens the door and Jane is asleep. But she's tossing and turning. A lone tear falling from one of her eyes. Maura kicks off her heels and climbs into bed. She holds Jane which startles Jane awake. "I'm sorry." Maura apologizes. "You were having a bad dream. I just thought you needed to be held." Jane doesn't say anything. She just snuggles closer into her friend. She can feel Maura's heart racing and she's praying Maura can't feel that hers is racing too. What's going on between them? Neither woman wants to question it. But something has changed.

Angela is in the guest house talking to Frankie. "Do you think there's something between your sister and Maura?" Frankie looks confused. "Ma, they're best friends. What are you talking about?" Angela knows her daughter and Maura are really close. Almost like sisters. But lately, they have been giving off weird vibes. Even before Jane lost the baby. Angela tells Frankie to forget her question. But now he can't get it out of his head. Every time he sees Maura and his sister interact; he's now looking for something deeper. And he sees it. He's wondering if it's always been there. Jane neither Maura are gay, but it seems that the two women could very well be gay for each other.

They are all having dinner together. Angela finally gives Jane her paperwork saying she's cleared for duty. Jane is so happy that she pretty much dismisses the fact that her Ma got it out the mail days ago. Maura is happy her friend is returning to work, but she's still worried about her. Jane cries every night. Maura isn't sure if it's about the baby or Frost. But it breaks her heart that Jane is hurting and there isn't a thing she can do.

It's been weeks since Jane lost the baby. She still hasn't told Casey. She's back home and she usually loves her alone time, but she misses Maura and even her Ma. She sends Maura a text.

"I can't sleep!"

Maura hears her phone ding. She picks it up and sees that it's a text from Jane. She immediately writes back.

"Do you want to talk? I'm not sleepy. You can call if you're up to it."

Maura is praying that Jane is up to it. They saw each other today at work, but she really wants to hear her voice. Jane takes a while to respond. But finally, Maura gets another text.

"I'm so numb, Maur."

Maura doesn't like that text. She jumps out of bed, puts on her shoes, and before she knows it, she's knocking on Jane's door. Jane answers the door. Her hair messy, her eyes tired, but she manages a smile when she sees Maura's face. They have a few glasses of wine. They don't talk much. Which is unusual for Maura. But she knows Jane just needs her to be there for her. Not all her stories and facts that she usually spouts out. Jane gets up from the sofa to go to bed. "Are you staying?" She asks Maura. "Of course." Jane helps her up and they go to Jane's room to go to bed.

Neither woman falls asleep. There is so much space between them in the bed. So many thoughts running through their heads. "Do we need to talk?" Jane asks as she turns and faces Maura. "About what?" Maura asks. Even though she has a clue what Jane is talking about. "Us!" Jane says. "We feel different. What's going on, Maur?" Maura shrugs her shoulders. She knows exactly what Jane is asking but she's not ready for that conversation. Jane seems frustrated. Maura talks about everything else, but she won't talk about what's happening between them. Jane turns her back to Maura. "Good Night." She says and turns the lamp off. Maura is staring into darkness. She wants to pull Jane in close, but she just turns over on her side and goes to sleep.

The next morning Maura is already gone when Jane wakes up. She didn't say goodbye. She didn't even leave a note. Jane lies in bed. She lets out a loud sigh. She's lost in her thoughts when her phone rings. It's her Ma. "I'm fine, Ma." Angela calls her every morning since she's been back home. "Did you and Maura fight?" Angela asks. Jane sits up. "Of course not, Ma. Why would you think that?" Angela stays quiet. She doesn't want to get in Jane and Maura's business. At least not this time. "Ma? What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything Janie. She just looked upset when she came in this morning. I know she stayed with you, so I just assumed something went wrong." Jane was wondering why Maura just left. But they didn't fight. They just went to sleep. She has so much running through her head she forgets that her Ma is even on the phone. "Janie? You okay?" Jane sighs. "I have to get ready for work, Ma." She hangs up the phone.

Korsak is telling Jane about a case but she's not listening. He snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Rizzoli." He says. She tells him she was listening, but he knows her mind is somewhere else. He thinks it's probably on Frost or the baby. But all Jane can think about right now is Maura. She hasn't seen her all day. "Is she avoiding me?" Jane thinks to herself. She walks off leaving Korsak confused. She goes to Maura's lab. She stops when she hears Maura laughing. Then she sees Jack, so she turns and goes back upstairs.

Jane's brain is scattered all day. She never talks to Maura and she's afraid she's somehow losing her best friend. Maura is happy with Jack and Jane just lost a baby for a man she thought she loved. So, why does she assume that something is happening between her and Maura? They are close. They've been close from the beginning. What's different now? Angela sends Jane a text to come over for dinner, but she declines.

Everyone is gathered around the dinner table. Maura, Angela, Tommy, Frankie and even Vince. "No Jane tonight?" Korsak asks. "She was acting really strange today." He adds. Everyone looks at Maura. Angela tells them Jane just wanted to be alone tonight. Jane didn't really give a reason why she didn't want to be there, but Angela thought she needed to make an excuse for her daughter. Maura gives Angela a look. After dinner Maura and Angela are doing the dishes together. "What's the real reason she didn't come?"

"I honestly don't know." Angela says. Maura stares at her. She can tell Angela is just as confused as her as to what is going on with Jane. "I think you two need to talk."

"So, you do know? Did I do something?"

"I don't know. You two just haven't been acting like yourselves, so I just thought that you two should talk. It's making everyone else uncomfortable." Maura runs her fingers through her hair. She knows why she's been acting the way she's been acting, but can it be the same reason Jane is acting the way she's acting.

It's been a week and the only thing Jane and Maura have talked about are cases. Their friendship is slipping away and neither woman seems to want to say what's needed to be said to fix it. Maura is out with Jack, but her mind is on Jane. He assumes she's still focused on a case. "Work still on your mind?" He asks and knocks her from her thoughts. She apologizes and gives him a smile. But he can tell she's not up for this date night. So, he gets their food to go and takes her home. They sit in the car in her driveway. "Is something wrong? Is it Jane?" he asks. Maura looks at him and asks, "What do you mean? What does Jane have to do with anything."

He gives her a strange look. He didn't mean anything by his question but maybe he should have. "I was just thinking you two are so close and lately y'all haven't been. Did something happen?" Jack has joked about Maura and Jane being lovers before. But the way Maura is acting, he's curious to what's going on. Maura is playing with her fingers. Not looking at him. "Maura, did something happen between you and Jane?" She lets out a quick no. But Jack isn't convinced. "Call me when you figure this out." He says. Maura gets out the car and goes inside. "Nothing happened between me and Jane. Nothing is happening between me and Jane. Right?" Her thoughts are messing with her. All she knows is they need to figure it out because she misses her friend. She calls Jane but she gets her voicemail. So, she sends her a text. Jane is in her apartment eating popcorn and watching a movie. She sees Maura's text but doesn't reply. Her thoughts have been messing with her as well.

Jane hears a knock at her door. She looks through the peephole and is surprised when she sees Maura. She opens the door. "Dodging my calls and texts?" Maura asks. Jane walks back to the sofa. "I thought you were on a date." Jane says. Maura takes a seat next to her. "I was. But it was cut short because all I could think about was you." Jane gives Maura a look. "Not like that. I just..." Maura is trying to choose her words carefully. "Jane, what's going on with our friendship? All we talk about is work. You're so close but you seem so far away. Did I do something wrong?"

Jane thinks back to before she lost the baby. She told Maura about the pregnancy and Maura got so excited she kissed her. A real kiss. On the lips. Neither woman really made a big deal about it, but their friendship has been shaky ever since. Then Jane loses the baby and Maura was always climbing in bed and holding Jane. So, things feel different. Because they are different. Both Maura and Jane are hiding feelings neither one of them wants to admit to. But they have to. Especially if they want to remain friends.

"You kissed me, Maura." Jane says. Maura is staring down at the floor. "I was excited about the baby. It was a reaction."

"And after the baby?" Jane asks. Maura doesn't understand. "The way you held me in bed. The way you kissed me in the kitchen before leaving for work. Tell me all that doesn't feel different. Tell me we don't feel different." Maura stays quiet. She doesn't want to lie. She can't lie. Jane is her best friend, but Jane is also the woman she has fallen in love with.

"Jane, you're important to me. You're special. I don't know what you want me to say." Jane sighs. An irritated sigh. "I just want you to be honest with me, Maur. You don't lie but seems like you're keeping something from me. I don't like it and it's getting in the way of our friendship. So, talk to me or leave." Jane stands up. Maura looks at her with so much hurt in her eyes. "You really want me to go?" Maura asks sadly. "I want you to tell me how you're feeling. Maura you talk more than anyone I know. You say I'm your best friend. So, why won't you talk to me?" Maura stands up. She throws her hands up in defeat. "I love you, Jane."

"I know you do. So, why can't you tell me what's going on."

"No. You don't get it. I'm in love with you. I was ready to raise a baby with you. I was secretly happy about Casey's reaction." Jane is stunned. She knew Maura might have feelings for her, but she didn't know it was this deep. "I love you too, Maur." Maura grabs her coat and purse. She's ready to run out of Jane's apartment. "I just told you I love you too. Where are you going?"

Maura looks down at the floor. "You love me as your friend. Jane, I don't want to just be your friend anymore." Jane takes her hand and lifts Maura's face up. They are staring into each other's eyes. Maura looks like she wants to cry. The silence is killing her. And her tears start to fall. Jane wipes them away and then kisses her passionately. Maura is taken by surprise, but she kisses back.

She lets go all her inhibitions and stays in this moment. It's a moment she doesn't want to forget. One she doesn't want to end. But eventually they break their kiss. Still standing there in each other's arms. Quiet. Still. Their hearts are racing. Maura starts to back away, but Jane pulls her back in. "Just a little while longer." Jane whispers. Maura gives in to Jane’s request. She wants this closeness just as much as Jane does. "I'm in love with you too, Maur. Beyond friendship." Maura's stomach starts to flutter. Her legs begin to buckle. She needs to sit down. She lets go of Jane and pulls out of their embrace. She sits back on the sofa. Jane is still standing there until Maura grabs her hand. She pulls her down to sit beside her. Neither woman says anything. Jane lays her head on Maura's shoulder. After a few very quiet minutes, Maura breaks their silence. "What's next? Where do we go from here?" She asks. Her voice sounding very shaky. She's nervous. Jane makes her nervous. "You're dating someone."

"I can end that tonight." They both laugh at how she said that without hesitation. "You're willing to end your relationship even before we know what this is?" Jane asks. Maura turns and looks at her. She holds her hands. "Jane, I'm in love with you. No matter what comes of this, I shouldn't be in a relationship with someone else. I can't give him my all. And I think he saw that tonight." Jane’s smile is big. “This isn’t normal, Maur. Two friends don’t just fall in love.” Maura shrugs her shoulders. “When have we ever been normal?” Maura asks. But it’s not a question she’s really looking for an answer for. They aren’t normal. They've never been normal and they don't want to be normal. The two women go into Jane's room and get into bed. So many thoughts running through their heads but they just cuddle and fall asleep.

The next morning Jane wakes up with Maura still in her arms. Maura has been awake for a while, but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to wake Jane up but most of all, she didn't want Jane to unwrap her from her arms. Is this their new normal? "Good Morning." Maura whispers. Jane smiles. "It wasn't a dream." Jane says. Maura gives her a peck on the lips and says, "No. It was very real. This is very real. Do you want to take it back?" Jane shakes her head no. Maura feels like Jane said what she said only because she didn't want to hurt her feelings. But Jane has been falling for Maura for a long time. Just like Maura has been falling for Jane. But they both fought those feelings because they didn't know how the other woman felt. They didn't want to ruin their friendship. But they can't hide it anymore. Their phones start to ring. They both let out deep sighs and answer their phones. They have a case. They get up, get dressed, and head out the door. They still have a lot to discuss, but for now it's business as usual.

Frankie and Korsak are already at the scene. Lately they have both been picking up tension between the two ladies, but today it is the total opposite. They are back to acting like themselves. Acting like the two best friends that everyone knows them to be. But something is still different. Korsak can't put his finger on it, but Frankie has a few ideas of what's going on. And he doesn't know how he feels about what he thinks is happening. They all focus on the case. Maura takes the body back to the morgue and Korsak and Jane go to give the news to the victim’s husband. "Are you and the doc okay?" Korsak asks. Jane smiles. "We're better than okay." Korsak doesn't know exactly what that means but he doesn't push Jane for more info.

They all had a long day. Maura is in her kitchen humming when Angela walks in. She's so lost in her happiness she doesn't even notice Angela. "Good day?" Angela asks. But Maura doesn't respond. Jane walks in. "Hey Ma." Angela knows the case Jane and Maura have been working on has been stressful. So, why is her daughter and Maura so happy? "You sound extra chipper and she's humming and smiling to herself. What's going on?" Maura laughs once she snaps out of her thoughts of Jane. She doesn't even know when Angela and Jane came into the kitchen. "Did you two make up? Because I didn't want to be nosy, but something was going on between you two and I didn't like it." Both Jane and Maura smile. If Angela even knew the half of what was going on. "We're good, Ma. What's for dinner?" Angela pops her daughter on the arm. Jane is always looking for food. The three women sit and have dinner together. After dinner, Angela goes back to the guest house. Jane is about to leave when Maura grabs her arm. "Stay." She says softly. Jane wants to stay but she doesn't want her Ma getting suspicious. "What about Ma?" She asks. "It's not like you haven't stayed before. Nobody will think anything is up if we don't give them anything to think about."

Jane doesn't stay. It's not even about her mom knowing she spent the night. She's a nervous wreck. Her and Maura haven't talked about what's next. All she knows is that lately she has had some very dirty dreams about her best friend. They kiss and make out, but they haven't taken it to the next level. Neither woman knows if she's ready for that. Neither of them has ever been with another woman sexually.

It's been a few weeks. They've been working very hard on their case and they have finally solved it. They all go to the Dirty Robber to celebrate. Jane and Maura are in their own little bubble. Finding any reason to touch each other. Korsak is so old school, he doesn't notice the change between the two women. But Frankie and his Ma are paying close attention. They were already curious as to when Maura and Jane would admit their feelings for one another. If not to others at least to each other. And it looks like they've finally done that.

They finally have a few days off. "Jane!" Maura calls out. The brunette stops kissing on Maura's neck. "Too much? I'm sorry. We can take things slower." The blonde laughs. "If we take things any slower, we won't be doing anything." Jane joins in on the laugh. Jane is running her fingers over Maura's arm. A tingle runs through Maura’s body. She wants to tell Jane she's ready but she's scared Jane might not be. Their situation is complicated. She wants to be more than just Jane's friend but she’s trying to make sure that if they take the next step and it doesn't work out, they will still remain friends. "Make love to me." Maura whispers. Jane's smile lights up her apartment. She's ready and has patiently been waiting on Maura to be ready.

Jane gets up and pulls Maura up. She walks them down to her bedroom. She can feel how nervous Maura is. She's trembling. Jane stops at her bedroom door and asks a shaking Maura if she's sure. Maura is nervous but she wants this. She wants Jane. She wants their bodies together and doesn't want to wait any longer. She opens Jane's bedroom door and walks in. "I want this. I'm ready." Maura sits on the bed. Jane sits next to her and they start making out. This is the easy part. Jane starts to fumble around under Maura's shirt. Touching her. It feels amazing. Maura moans. She wants more. She lays back on the bed. Their making out picks up. Jane's hand roaming under Maura's skirt. Her mind is racing. Maura's heart feels like it's about to beat out her chest. This is really happening.


	2. Our Secret For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies attempt to take the next step, but have a few distractions along the way.

"I want you! I want all of you, Maur." Jane whispers. Their kisses become more intense. But it's passionate, steamy kisses. This is more than just sex to them. They are about to make love. Their friendship is about to change forever. Maura stares into Jane's eyes. She can't believe this is happening. Her heart still racing, her stomach tied in knots, her breathing hitched. But Jane smiles at her and she knows that everything will be okay. They will be okay. Jane is about to remove Maura's skirt when they hear a knock. The brunette groans loudly. "Who could that be? Stay quiet. They'll go away." But the person isn't going away. The person at Jane's door is very determined to get to her. The knocking gets louder. It's harder. Faster. Jane lays on her back and air kicks like a child. She's frustrated and the person at the door probably doesn't even want anything. Maura stands up and straightens her blouse and her skirt. She looks over at a pouting Jane. "They're not going away." Jane stands up and gives the beautiful strawberry blonde in front of her a kiss. "I'll get rid of whoever it is." She walks out the bedroom. Just as she makes it to the door the person on the other side of it knocks again. Jane is a little startled. She looks through the peephole and she can't believe what she's seeing. She looks over her shoulder at Maura standing in the hallway and then she opens the door. "Casey!"

He's just staring at the brunette. "I don't get a hug?" Jane is speechless. Maura wonders if she should go back to Jane's bedroom before Casey sees her. But it feels like her feet are glued to the floor. Jane opens the door wider and gestures for Casey to come in. "Oh, Maura. Hi." It's really late. He didn't expect anyone to be there with Jane. "Hi. I was just leaving." Says a barefoot Maura. Casey looks down at her feet. She goes back to the bedroom to get her shoes. When she gets back to the living room, Jane is still standing by the door. She doesn't want Maura to leave. She doesn't want a conversation with Casey. "Handle this. We'll talk tomorrow." Maura says. Jane holds on to her wrist and Maura gives her a peck on the cheek. Casey has no clue what's going on. He sits on the sofa. Maura leaves and Jane walks over to where Casey is. "What are you doing here?" He tells her to sit. 

He looks nervous. And Jane is terrified. She hasn't told him about losing the baby yet. "I did a lot of thinking. The news about the baby took me by surprise. I know I didn't have the best reaction. But I'm here because I want to be a part of my baby's life. I want to be a part of your life. I want us to be a family." Jane has tears running from her eyes. Casey is concerned. He pulls her in closer to him, but she quickly pulls away. She wipes her tears away and tries to muster up the words to tell Casey that there is no baby. She's trying her best to get the words out, but Casey can hardly make out what she's saying. "Jane, what is it?" She takes a deep breath. "There's no baby." She says quickly in fear that if she says it slowly, she'll never get all the words out. Casey's face is blank. "You lied?" She takes another deep breath. He's making this so hard. "I lost the baby." She does everything in her power to hold back her tears. Casey wants to hold her but when he tried earlier, she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Jane. When? Why didn't you tell me?" She's staring at the floor. He can tell she isn't up for this conversation tonight. His assumption was to spend the night with her, but maybe he should make other arrangements. "We can talk about it tomorrow. I'm going to go." She isn't his biggest fan right now and Maura is on her mind, but she knows he has nowhere to go. "Stay. I'll get you some blankets." He's happy she wants him to stay but he was thinking more in terms of staying in her bed, not on the sofa. 

Jane gets some blankets from the hall closet and sits them on the sofa. She then tells him good night and goes into her bedroom. The brunette goes straight for her phone. She calls Maura but only gets her voicemail. So, she sends her a text. 

"Just making sure you got home okay."

She wants to say so much more but she doesn't. She gets dressed for bed and as soon as her head hits the pillow, she falls asleep. Maura was in the shower when Jane called. She calls Jane back but doesn't get an answer and Jane's voicemail is full. So, she texts her back. 

"I made it. How's the talk going?"

Maura waits a while to see if Jane will text back. But when she doesn't Maura climbs in bed and goes to sleep. She tosses and turns most of the night. She's worried that Casey is still at Jane's apartment. She's worried that Casey is in Jane's bed. That's where she's supposed to be. 

The next morning Jane walks into her kitchen and Casey is cooking breakfast. "I had to run to the store because you didn't have anything in the fridge." He says. She just looks at him and takes a seat at the kitchen table. He finishes up breakfast, fixes them both a plate and a cup of coffee, then he takes a seat too. "Why didn't you tell me Jane? I would have been here." He notices she's playing with the food on her plate. Jane always has an appetite. "Rizzoli. Talk to me." She finally looks up at him. "I'm trying to heal. I didn't know how happy I was about the baby until I lost the baby. Our last conversation didn't really end well. I didn't know how to tell you. I really didn't think you would care." 

Casey is hurt by her words. He thought Jane knew him better than that. "Jane, I was just caught off guard. I never said I didn't want the baby. I just didn't want the baby being the reason we ended up married. But after thinking about it, I knew I wanted you and the baby." He walks in front of Jane and drops to one knee. Jane doesn't know what to do. Casey pulls a ring from his pocket. "I still want us Rizzoli." He's about to propose when there's a knock on the door. Jane is so relieved. She goes to answer it and there's Maura. Looking as beautiful as ever. Her smile lights up Jane's heart. But Maura's smile fades when she sees that Casey is still there.

Maura and Casey have never been enemies. Before Maura realized her feelings for Jane she actually rooted for Casey. But now, the strawberry blonde looks at Casey as her competition. The three of them stand in silence. Casey feels an awkwardness between them. The same feeling he felt last night when he just showed up. "Did I interrupt something last night?" Casey asks. The two women look at each other. "I knew it. I always knew it." Casey exclaims. Maura and Jane look at him with confusion on their faces. "You two are sleeping together." He says. "I'm such a fool. Here I am about to propose, and you've already moved on." Maura looks at the ring in Casey's hand then she looks at a very quiet Jane. Casey is staring at Jane too. They both need her to start talking. "Say something, Jane. Were you two sleeping together when we were together? I joked about this so many times, but you always assured me you two were only friends. This is crazy!" Casey seems to be getting upset and it doesn't help that Jane still hasn't said anything. Her neither Maura has denied anything.

"We've never slept together." Jane finally says. But Casey doesn't believe her. "I guess it's a good thing you're no longer pregnant." He regrets it as soon as he says it, but he can't take it back. Jane can't believe what she just heard. Maura tells Casey to leave. She opens the door to let him out. He gathers his things and walks over to the door. He wants to apologize but he's hurting too. He really thinks Jane and Maura have been together all this time. He leaves and Maura closes the door. She rushes to Jane's side. "I'm sorry he said that." She takes the brunette into her arms and holds her. Jane has so many emotions running through her, but there's nowhere she would rather be than in Maura's arms. They cuddle on the sofa. Jane quickly falls asleep. Maura watches her as she sleeps. Her phone starts to ring. It's Jack. She sends him to voicemail. She still hasn't officially ended things with him. She puts her phone on vibrate. She doesn't want the ringing to wake Jane up. 

When Jane does wake up, there is no Maura. She rubs her eyes, sits up, then looks around for the other woman. She's sad until she hears water running in the bathroom. Maura comes out straightening her clothes. "I thought you had left." Jane says with a big smile. She's happy that Maura didn't leave. Maura sits next to her. Jane stretches out on the sofa with her head in Maura's lap. Maura runs her fingers through Jane's hair. Jane lets out a low moan, but Maura hears it and smiles. She knows it's been a rough day for Jane so far but all she can think about is what almost happened last night. The way Jane touched her. The passion behind their kisses. She was eager for more. She still wants more. Their bodies together. She's craving it. But she'll put those feelings to the side for now. At this moment, she just wants Jane to be okay. 

The brunette sits up. "Let’s do something. Something fun. Our next couple of days are work free. Let's enjoy them together." She says excitedly. Maura is all for it. All she wants to do is spend time with Jane. They make plans for the day. As much as Jane wants to be spontaneous, she knows Maura likes structure. Things have to be in order. And she just wants to make Maura happy. Maura's phone rings. Jane sees that it's Jack. "Answer. I'll go get dressed." She gives Maura a peck on the lips and heads to her bedroom. As she's closing the door, she hears Maura answer her phone. "Jack. We need to talk." Jane wishes she was a fly on the wall. She doesn't want to eavesdrop but she's hoping Maura is ending things with Jack. Jane doesn't just want to sleep with her friend, she wants them to be together. She loves Maura and eventually she wants the world to know that. She gets dressed. Once she's done she heads back up front. Maura isn't on the phone anymore. They go out and enjoy their day. In parts of Boston where nobody knows them. Where they don't get strange looks because they're holding hands or questions about the way they can't stop staring at each other. 

Their day spent together was amazing. Now back at Jane's apartment they are cuddled up on the sofa. Jane disappears to her room for a while. When she finally comes back, she makes Maura an offer she can't refuse. "Let's take a shower." Jane says with a smirk. Maura bites her bottom lip. She's intrigued. So much can happen in the shower. Even though she thought her first time with Jane would be more special, she can't turn Jane down. They go to the bathroom and Jane starts the shower. Maura looks nervous. Jane walks up to her and holds her hands. "I promise to be gentle." They both laugh. Maura thought Jane was about to give her an out. Not that she wants one. "Do you want help?" Jane asks. And before Maura can even answer Jane starts to unbutton Maura's blouse. 

They stand there naked. Admiring each other's bodies. Maura walks in closer to Jane and they start to kiss. They haven't even got in the shower yet. Maura feels a tingle run through her body as Jane runs her fingers down her arms. Her center is instantly wet. She hopes Jane doesn't notice. She can already feel her juices running down her legs. When Jane's hands get close to her center, she pulls Jane inside the shower. Jane laughs because she had already noticed how wet Maura was. 

Jane holds Maura in a tight embrace. Their wet naked bodies meeting for the first time as Jane holds Maura by the hips and kisses her passionately, their tongues intermingling. The brunette's adoring touch melting the strawberry blonde's conservative exterior. The water runs down their bodies increasing their pleasure as it channels over their pussy. Jane slides her hand off Maura's hip and down the front of her stomach slowly guiding it down over her shaven mound stopping when her fingertips meets the skin of Maura’s thighs. Maura eases open her legs allowing Jane’s probing touch to continue on its journey to her sweet center. Maura moans as Jane’s wet touch softly dances over her labia. She can feel the blood run to her engorged folds. “That feels so good. You feel so good. Don't stop!” She closes her eyes, only to be surprised by Jane’s warm lips pressing against hers. They kiss and Jane’s hand becomes bolder as she teases Maura’s folds apart.

Maura reaches across and strokes Jane’s toned stomach. She leads her fingertips down Jane’s tanned skin. Jane broadens her stance opening her legs for Maura’s anticipated approach. Maura lets her hand wander over Jane’s hot pussy. “That’s it! Just like when you play with yourself.” Encourages an exhilarated Jane. To further emphasize the point Jane lets the tip of her fingers slide into Maura’s wet vagina. Maura stirs for a second and then closes her eyes feeling Jane’s intimate touch. “Just like what I’m doing to you.” Jane whispers sensually.

“How’s this?” Questions Maura as she parts Jane’s pussy lips with her index finger and runs it across her entrance. Jane inhales deeply and lets out a sigh as Maura sinks her finger into her pussy. She stares at Maura who gives her a devilish smirk. “I like to really go deep when I play with myself.” Maura says while blushing. She's still nervous but there isn't anything she wants more than Jane at this moment. Jane is excited for what's happening, and that Maura seems more comfortable. The two women kiss some more. Their hands teasing each other’s pussies. Jane thrusts her finger all the way into Maura and swirls it around in an ever-increasing motion. Finding her g-spot. Maura lets out a moan that shocks Jane. Maura is thinking that no one ever made her feel this way. No one ever touched her this way. She responds by sliding her finger in and out of Jane.

Things are heating up. Jane and Maura are frantically searching each other’s lean bodies, feeling every curve. “Mmmm, it feels so good.” Maura coos as Jane’s skillful hands finds all the right spots. “Let's go to the bedroom so I can make you feel even better.” Says a lusty Jane accentuating it with a kiss. She turns off the shower and then they head to the bedroom. Maura face lights up. Jane has the bedroom covered in roses and lit with candles. "It's amazing, Jane." Her smile is so big her cheeks start to hurt. She's happy Jane wants this to be as special as she does. 

"Do you want some wine?" Jane asks. Maura shakes her head no. All she wants is Jane. She lays on the bed. Jane takes her all in. Staring at Maura's perfect body. She climbs on the bed and they start to kiss again. Intensely. Their tongues wrestling for control. 

Jane eases down Maura’s body. She finally finds her perky breasts. Neither woman is particularly well endowed, but both have amazingly sensitive nipples. Jane nuzzles Maura’s erect nipples with her nose and pecking them with her lips. “Oh yeah that’s nice, keep doing that.” Maura pants. Jane renews her efforts and gently nibbles on one of Maura’s aching nipples, taking it all the way into her mouth and sucking on it, which sends Maura into a full body shiver. Jane's right hand between Maura's legs. Her fingers find themselves inside Maura's tight hole.

Maura’s back arches as she feels Jane’s lips make contact with her navel. Jane continues her journey towards Maura’s center. Maura gasps as she feels Jane’s warm breath on her soaking wet pussy. Jane’s fingers pumping inside her, but at a slow drawn out pace. “You ready?” An inquisitive Jane asks. She can’t wait to taste Maura. She brings her lips to Maura’s engorged labia; her folds spread open like a blossoming flower, an alluring sight for Jane.

Maura quivers noticeably as Jane kisses her pussy for the first time, her fingers buried deep inside her. Maura squirms. She lets out a deep moan as Jane flicks her clit with the tip of her tongue. “Oh god!” Cries out an excited Maura. “How do you like that?” Jane asks. Maura doesn't answer. She guides Jane's head back down between her legs. Jane goes to work. Maura can feel an explosion building up inside her gut. She feels like she's about to explode. She's wanted this for so long. Now it's happening. Jane is about to make her come. 

Her orgasm builds quickly and, in a minute, maybe two, time is irrelevant, she feels the bubbling and then the burst as her orgasm fills every pore of her body and short circuits her brain. "I'm coming, Jane! Fuck, it feels so good." Jane tries her best not to laugh. She's glad Maura is enjoying what she's doing to her body, but she's never really heard her friend curse like that. Jane pats herself on the back in her head. She's giving Maura exactly what she wants. 

Maura loses the arch in her back and collapses onto the bed. She allows the orgasm to spread through her body. It's never ending as it cascades through her like the Niagara Falls. Her juices flowing out. Jane keeps her fingers thrusting inside Maura and laps up Maura's abundant goodness with her mouth.

Maura's eyes are closed, her head mush, her body exhausted. She is in a state of nothingness, a state she never wants to leave. But like all things in life though, it comes to an end. She returns to reality when Jane pulls her fingers out of her and she suddenly feels empty. She feels Jane move up next to her, but she keeps her eyes closed then she feels Jane's lips on hers.

The kiss is the perfect dessert to the perfect entree. Jane breaks the kiss and whispers in Maura's ear, "I love you, Maur." Those four words warms Maura in a way the sun could never do. She opens her eyes and gazes into Jane's. She can see the sincerity of her words and her insecurity as she waits to hear those special words returned. Maura smiles, "I love you too, Jane. I always have and I always will."

They cuddle into each other’s arms. Huge smiles plastered on both their faces. Maura looks up at Jane. "Are you disappointed?" Jane laughs. She's so far from disappointed. "Disappointed? Why would I be? We just did something that I've wanted to do for years. And you taste..." She stops talking. She kisses Maura. "Can you taste yourself? You taste like..." Maura puts a finger over Jane's mouth. Then replaces her finger with her lips. Jane has her blushing. She feels embarrassed. She doesn't know why. So, she just wants Jane to stop talking. "Okay. Okay. I won't talk about how good you taste. But just in case you wake up tonight to me between your legs, know that's why. I want to taste you again already." Maura's face is flushed. Her cheeks are so red. She hides her face in the cover. But Jane moves it and tells her everything that happened was amazing. "Maur, you're amazing." 

Jane misunderstood Maura's question. Maura thinks Jane should be disappointed that she gave and didn't receive. Jane was really good at giving. And Maura doesn't think she can be that good. Jane seems okay with how things have gone so far so Maura leaves it alone. But it's not gone from her head and that makes it obvious for Jane to see that something is wrong from her body language. "Talk to me, what's wrong, Maur? It's not what you expected?" Jane starts to get nervous. Did she move too fast? She tries to put some space between the two of them, but Maura doesn't let her go. "Jane, it was everything I wanted and more. When I asked were you disappointed, I meant because you did all the work." Jane lets out a loud sigh then smiles. "We have time. There's no rush. This isn't a one-night stand is it?" Jane asks jokingly. Maura pinches her side. "Of course not." She replies. They kiss and cuddle a little more until they both fall asleep. 

The next morning, they wake up with the same smiles on their faces that they both had when they went to sleep. They have a nice long talk in bed about the future. "This is our secret for now." Maura says. Jane is fine with that, but she doesn't know if she can keep her hands off of Maura. "Ma is going to notice something is different. She notices everything." Maura neither Jane wants to hide their relationship from their family and friends, but it's so new. They just want it to be all about the two of them for a while. 

Maura eventually goes home. When she walks in Jack and Angela are sitting in the kitchen. "Good Morning. You have company." Angela says then leaves so Maura and Jack can talk. "What are you doing here? I thought we talked about this." Jack tells Maura to sit and just hear him out. "Maura, we had a good thing going. How can you end it so abruptly and not give me a real reason why? Were you just with Jane? Is she the reason why? Was I right?" Maura is annoyed with all the questions. But Jack is right. They had a good thing and he deserves an explanation. But her and Jane just talked about keeping their relationship a secret for a while. And Maura is sure Jane won't be happy about Jack being the first one she tells. As soon as she's about to say something, Jane walks in. She's shocked to see Jack. She looks at Maura then asks where her Ma is. She's about to go to the guest house when Jack stops her. 

"Jane, Maura was just about to tell me why she broke up with me. Maybe you should stay." Jack says in a very petty tone. He can tell neither woman wants to admit that they are together. Jane and Jack are both staring at Maura. Jane can see that Maura has no idea what to do or say, so she makes it easy for her. Jane walks over and grabs Maura's hand. "We didn't want to hurt you." Jane says while looking over at Jack. He smiles. He's not even mad. He just wanted the truth. "I love Maura, but I always knew you loved her more. I hope you two are happy together." Jack is about to leave when Maura stops him. "Can we keep this between the three of us for now?" She asks. Jack laughs. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks something has been going on." Maura knows he's right, but she assures him that nothing happened between her and Jane until recently. "I wasn't cheating. I knew my heart wanted to be somewhere else and that's why I was pulling away. But I never cheated." Jack tells Maura he believes her. And promises that their secret is safe with him even though he's sure Jane's mom already suspects something. "She didn't know about our break-up, so she was doing everything in her power to not tell me that you were with her daughter." Jack laughs, says his goodbyes then leaves. 

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't expect him to be here." Jane isn't mad. She's actually the one that spilled the beans to Jack. And it really felt good. It feels good for someone else to know. Now they have to face Angela. The human face reader. They can't hide this from her. They won't be able to. Especially not Maura. Angela walks into the main house then into the kitchen. "Hey girls!" She says and Maura and Jane both already have guilty faces. "What's wrong?" Angela asks. Jane and Maura both stay quiet. Maura wants to grab Jane’s hand like Jane grabbed hers in front of Jack, but she feels like this confession needs to to come from Jane. “Cat got your tongues?” Angela asks and both Maura and Jane burst into laughter. Angela doesn’t know how close to right she is.


	3. More than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies start something new. A better life where their love and friendship are one.

"So, what's going on girls?" Angela asks. Jane and Maura are acting strange. "I just broke up with Jack." Maura blurts out. She's hoping Angela accepts that answer and moves on. But Angela isn't going to make it that easy for them by leaving it alone. "Why? I liked him. Did something happen?" A persistent Angela won't let up. Jane tells her Ma that Maura isn't ready to talk about her breakup, but Angela won't stop staring at Maura. She knows if she keeps looking at her then the doc will eventually spill all the details. Jane knows this so she changes the subject. "Ma, are you going to cook? We're hungry." She knows her Ma can't resist feeding them. So, Angela pulls out her pots and starts cooking. 

Maura takes Jane to her room. As soon as the door closes, they start to make out. "I want you so bad." Jane whispers between kisses. Her hand wandering up Maura's shirt. They need to talk about what's happening between them but for now they just want to enjoy exploring every inch of each other. They've wanted this for so long and now that they've made love, they don't want to lose their momentum. The sexual tension between the two of them has heightened but they know their desire for each other is so much more than sex. They hear Angela talking to someone in the kitchen. They sigh as they pull away from each other. Jane pouts. "Later." Maura promises. They leave out the room and go back to the kitchen. Frankie and Tommy are there. 

It's so hard for the two women to hide their feelings. Jane's brothers and her Ma are all noticing that they can't stop looking at each other. Jane staring at Maura's lips as the blonde talks about something that none of them understands and Maura staring at Jane's body as the brunette details the events of her last case that left her covered in scars. Maura wants to kiss Jane's scars and make them all better. They finally sit down for lunch. Jane and Maura ignoring everybody else. They are only focused on the two of them. "I thought you two were hungry. Neither of you have touched the food on your plates." Angela says. But Jane and Maura are only hungry for one another. 

Jane finally takes her focus away from Maura and is surprised by the looks that her brothers are giving her. "What?" She asks. "Something is different about the two of you." Tommy says. Frankie nodding in agreement. But Jane brushes it off. She's not ready to talk about how very different things are between her and Maura. Especially not with her brothers who have both had crushes on Maura and probably still do. She's not ready to rub in their faces that she's the Rizzoli that has won Maura's heart. Jane gets up and starts to clear the table. Angela, Frankie, and Tommy all laugh. "Janie, you're cleaning up. Really! What's going on with you?" Frankie asks. Maura is sitting there quiet. She's just happy they aren't questioning her. She can't handle the Rizzoli's like Jane can. The brunette ignores her family and tells Maura that it's time to go do that thing they have planned. But there is no thing. She just needs to get Maura away from her prying family before they turn their attention and questions to her. Maura can't lie. She literally breaks out in hives just at the thought of lying. So, Jane and Maura say their goodbyes and leave. 

"I can't believe I had to run out of my own home." Maura says with a slight chuckle. "They know something is up. We should have just told them." Jane takes her eyes off the road for a second. She looks at Maura and says, "Not right now. But we will. We need to talk first." Maura knows Jane is right but talking is the furthest thing from her mind. She can't stop thinking about all the naughty things they did last night. She bites her bottom lip and gives Jane a little smirk. Jane turns her attention back to the road and says, "Talk first. Sex later." They stop by the Dirty Robber for an early drink.

"Hey Jane and Maura." Korsak says as he walks up to them sitting in the back booth. They hadn't noticed him when they walked in. He had been watching them for a while. Their playful and touchy-feely interaction. Korsak is old school but even he has noticed that the two women are so much more than friends. He doesn't understand the whole lesbian thing, but he has always thought Jane and Dr. Isles could have something special. Frost joked about it all the time. "Korsak, sit with us. Are you enjoying your time off?" Maura asks. He sits and Jane is wondering how long he's been there. How much did he see? They talk and laugh and joke around for a bit. It's not even sad when they talk about Frost. They all miss him but keeping him alive through their memories of him keeps them smiling. Frost always made them laugh. 

The women go back to Jane's place. They are comfortably snuggled together on the sofa. Jane still wants to talk, but Maura can't keep her lips off Jane's. "I love you." Maura says through kisses and quick breaths. "I think I always have. I dreamed of what happened last night so many times before." She's panting heavily. Not wanting to pull her lips away from Jane. But Jane pulls away. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" Jane asks. "Because we're not gay! And I was scared. I didn't understand what I was feeling." The blonde says and shrugs. Her eyes looking everywhere but at Jane. "Maur, you never have to be afraid to talk to me. You're the one person who has always been there for me besides my family. You are my family and no matter what we'll always be friends." Maura's heart smiles. She can't imagine ever losing Jane. "So, where do we go from here?" Maura asks. She still can't look up at her best friend. Jane grins and presses their foreheads together. "I think the bedroom might be a good place." She says seductively. Maura pushes her. Just a light playful nudge. They are supposed to be having a serious talk. The talk was Jane's idea. But like Maura, Jane's mind keeps wandering back to the passion they shared last night.

Maura tells Jane about the very first time she fantasized about her. "I laid in bed, tossing and turning, thinking about all the things I wanted us to do to each other. My hormones raged and my body ached to explore a more physical, sensual connection with you. It was crazy! But it was real. I wanted you. I still want you." Jane laughs. She's so surprised by Maura's admission. She also spent nights tortured and sweaty, fantasizing about making love to her best friend, terrified she might lose her if she revealed her lust but aroused beyond belief by their connection. She admitted that her clit would throb, and her pussy would get moist when they spent time together in close contact. "I could be having sex with Casey and would start thinking about what it would feel like to have your mouth on me, licking me, tasting me, eating me. I thought about how different it would feel." Maura admits the same thoughts crossed her mind when she was with Jack. They can't believe they both had the same feelings but were too scared to express them.

"But is this just about sex? Or do you want me?" Maura asks nervously. Terrified about Jane's answer. Are they taking a chance of maybe ruining their friendship? Would they be able to go back to the way things used to be? "Maur, I love you. I want you. All of you. Last night was fun but we're more than just sex buddies. I want us to be together." Jane takes Maura's face into her hands and they kiss passionately. "Is that what you want?" Jane asks. Maura's smile is bright, and beautiful, and very big. "I've wanted you for so long, Jane. I've wanted "us" for so long." Jane's phone rings just as they are about to start kissing again. It's Angela. "What Ma?" Jane is tired of being interrupted. Her and Maura have both had enough interruptions to last them a lifetime. Casey, Jack, work, the other Rizzoli's. They just want some time for just them. "I was just seeing were you girls coming back to the house. I was thinking about having Sean over." Jane has her mom on speaker phone. "That's fine Angela. I'm staying here with Jane." Maura says. Angela isn't having Sean over. She just wanted to know if Jane and Maura were spending the night together again. She's so excited. She has wanted Jane and Maura to figure out that they are more than friends for a while now. "Good Night, girls. I love you both." A giddy Angela says. Jane rolls her eyes and Maura laughs. "Bye Ma."

After talking, eating dinner and watching some TV, the two women head to bed. Feeling more confident than she's felt in a very long time, Maura reaches up and places her mouth on Jane's. Their lips gently part and their tongues find each other's. Electricity shoots through Maura's body. Almost immediately, her pussy begins to throb and pulse, getting wetter than she's ever remembered it getting. Jane just does something to her that nobody else has ever done. A sound escapes her lips, one of pleasure and arousal. Jane kisses her back and their kiss becomes more passionate but still very extraordinarily sensual. The blonde kisses her way down Jane's neck, tasting her skin, pressing her lips to hot spots that Jane had almost forgotten she had. Jane's body responds. She is writhing, twisting, panting and incredibly turned on. She has imagined what it would be like to have Maura touch her this way but in her wildest imagination she had never thought that it would feel so excruciatingly erotic. Maura makes her way down to Jane's center. She's nervous. She's never done to a woman what Jane did to her the previous night. But she wants to. She wants to make Jane feel. She wants to make Jane scream out her name.

Maura takes her finger and gently caresses Jane's clit. Jane arches her back and lets out a moan that is like music to Maura's ears. Jane is letting her know she's doing something right without saying a word. Maura explores more of Jane's center. Softly touching and teasing her soaking wet pussy. The next sensation Jane feels is that of hot breath on her inner thighs and her pussy. It's as if Maura is making love to her pussy with her eyes, not even touching it, just looking at it, examining it in a way no one has ever done before. Jane can't take it anymore. "Eat me, lick me, fuck me! Please fuck me, Maur."

Jane reaches between her own legs and starts to touch herself. Maura is taking too long. But the doc moves Jane's hand away. She replaces it with her tongue and begins to lick softly. Jane's words are now incoherent. She's speaking the language of supreme ecstasy. From her clit to her asshole and back again, Maura tastes every inch of Jane's wet slit. She sucks where she's supposed to and licks in just the right spots. And just when Jane thinks she can't take anymore, Maura pushes two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy. Massaging her insides while still working her clit with her tongue. That sends Jane over the edge. "Right there! Don't stop! Maur! Dr. Isles." Maura lets out a little giggle. Jane has never called her Dr. Isles. At least not like that. Jane runs her fingers through Maura's hair and starts to yell out profanities. She comes repeatedly. This last orgasm takes everything out of her. She can't move. Her body trembles and Maura looks up at her with a big smile on her face and Jane's juices all over her mouth. She crawls up Jane's body, gives her a sweet kiss, then lays in her arms with her head on Jane's chest. Jane is still trying to gather herself. Her legs shaking. But she holds Maura tightly in her arms. This feels like a dream and she doesn't want to wake up and Maura is gone. 

"How did I do?" Maura asks. She knows from the sounds Jane was making that her friend enjoyed it, but she needs to hear it. "Dr. Isles you were amazing. You are amazing. Maur, I never want to lose you." Maura raises her head from Jane's chest and looks Jane in the eyes. "That'll never happen. No matter where this goes, you'll always have me. I love you, Jane." Jane yawns. Maura is tired too. They fall asleep in each other's arms. 

Another incredible night for the best friends. Maura wakes up and stretches. Her eyes still closed. She pats the bed feeling for Jane. But Jane isn't in bed anymore. Maura gets up and goes into the bathroom to wash up. When she comes out Jane is in the kitchen. She went out to get them breakfast and coffee. She reaches Maura a cup of coffee then puts their food on some plates. "You know I don't cook, but you definitely deserved breakfast after last night. I'm sorry I wasn't in bed when you woke up." Maura is all smiles. She walks over and gives Jane a smile peck. "Maur, will you be my girlfriend?" Jane asks hesitantly. "I would get on one knee but that might be too much." Jane laughs. But she's never been more serious. She really wants a relationship with Maura. She loves her. "Of course!" Maura says excitedly. Her cheeks bright red and she can't hide her great big smile. "But Jane, we can't keep this from our family and friends. At least I can't." Jane agrees. She doesn't want to keep it from her family. She just needed to know that this was real for the both of them. 

Jane calls her Ma and asks her to prepare dinner for them. Angela loves to cook but she's curious to why Jane wants this big family dinner. Jane calls and invites her brothers and Korsak. None of them will ever turn down a home cooked meal. They are all gathered around the dinner table at Maura's house. Talking and laughing. Enjoying each other. But Angela can't keep pretending like this is a normal dinner. Jane out of all people asked for this dinner. "So, Janie, are you going to tell us what's going on? Why are we all here?" Everyone stares at Jane. Even Maura. Jane stands up and starts to make a toast. "To family. I love you all and I’m so thankful for you." Angela, Tommy, Frankie and even Korsak are all giving Jane strange looks. She's never this nice and she definitely never makes speeches. Maura stands up next to Jane. She can tell Jane is having trouble getting out the words. She grabs Jane's hand and interlocks their fingers. Angela yells out, "I knew it." Tommy and Frankie both laugh and says, "About damn time." Korsak just smiles at the two women. "We didn't even say anything." Jane says. But they don't have to. The only people at the table that just seems to be finding out about Jane and Maura are Jane and Maura. "So, is it official? Are you two together?" A very nosy Angela wants all the details. Maura smiles and tells them Jane asked her to be her girlfriend and she said yes. Everyone is so happy for them. Their dinner turns into a celebration. Angela gets up and hugs both Jane and Maura. "That's enough Ma. This is why we didn't want to tell you. You do the most." Angela doesn't care about Jane's complaining. She's happy. Her girls are dating. Maura is really becoming part of her family. 

"Maura, is this why you never gave me or Frankie a shot? Because you were in love with our sister?" Tommy asks. Maura's cheeks light up. Her face is flushed. She can't deny that Jane is the Rizzoli she's always wanted. "Leave her alone." Angela tells her sons. "Be glad they've finally figured it out." Angela adds. Jane and Maura both give her a look. "Figured what out?" Jane asks. Angela tells Jane and Maura that everyone has witnessed them falling in love with each other. "It's been pretty painful to watch you two trying to fight your feelings. I'm just happy we don't have to talk about you two behind your backs anymore." Angela laughs. They finish dinner and then have dessert. Angela was prepared for the good news. Korsak, Tommy, and Frankie all go home. Angela goes to the guest house and Jane and Maura are left alone to enjoy each other. "What do you want to do with the rest of our night?" Maura asks. "I just want to spend it with you." The ladies spend the rest of the night talking and laughing. Wondering why it took them so long to admit their feelings. Then they go to bed where they make love until they are too tired to move.

They return to work happier than they've ever been. Maura has always worried about Jane, but now that they are dating, she worries even more. Jane appreciates how much Maura cares, but Maura and her Ma are driving her crazy together. After all Jane has been through on the job, they can't help but nag her and make sure she takes all precautions to stay safe. Everyone knows about Jane and Maura's relationship. They wanted to keep it quiet for a while, but Angela can't stop talking about how her girls are finally together. She tells anyone who'll listen. 

"Hey babe." Jane says as she peeps in on Maura busy at work. "Hi." Maura responds in a tired voice. Their new case is taking a toll on her. Two dead children lay not far from her awaiting her examination. She's dreading doing their autopsies, but she knows Jane needs their causes of death soon. "I can give Pike a call." Jane says. She hates Dr. Pike, but she knows Maura is always hesitant about examining children. She looks around to make sure they are alone. She walks over and makes her girlfriend stand up. She holds Maura in her arms. Maura melts into Jane's arms. Jane always makes her feel better. Jane makes her feel safe. "Me and Susie can handle it. But Jane those poor children. You have to find who did this." Jane promises to do just that but tells Maura she needs their causes of death. Maura places a kiss on Jane's lips, takes a deep breath, then walks out her office to start her examination. Susie is already standing over the bodies ready to get to work.

It's been weeks but Jane, Korsak, and Frankie have finally solved the case with a lot of help from Maura and Susie. The children were being trafficked and had escaped. They tried to get help for themselves and all the other children, but they were found and murdered. "I'm glad it's over." Maura says. Jane gives her a half smile. She's glad it's over too. She holds Maura in her arms tightly. They are so grateful that they've had each other to come home to these past few weeks. It's been rough but they've always been able to rely on each other for comfort. Now they can comfort one another in a much better way. They help each other release tension and forget about all the bad they see at work even if just for a little while. "Maur, I've been falling for you. And I want to continue falling forever with you." Jane whispers. Her raspy voice exhausted. Maura and Jane were meant to be, and they'll continue to make each other feel happy and loved for the rest of their lives. Before you know it, the exhausted couple are peacefully sleeping. Still having dreams of one another even though they are in each other's arms.


End file.
